


Nightmares

by AnimationFans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An universe where chapter 700 never happened, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9937061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationFans/pseuds/AnimationFans
Summary: Physical injuries heal, but the inner suffering takes a much longer time to cease.





	

_“Foolish little brother, if you wish to hate me, kill me, detest me, survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life.”_ The voice that was once filled with nothing but warmth and fondness sounded so cold and harsh right now. Behind his brother, the Uchiha clansmen’s bodies lay scattered around on the blood-soaked ground. The copper and metallic taste in the air is so unbearable that Sasuke wants to throw up. However, this time, his thoughts are not a raging sea of getting revenge on his brother. Instead, it’s a jumbled mess consisting of “No, it’s a lie! I know what you are going through right now, let me shoulder it with you!” and “Not this dream again, I don’t want to go through this anymore. I _can’t_ relive this anymore.” And suddenly, the dream shifts when Sasuke’s still struggling to breathe.

This time, he’s at the place where he and Itachi had their final battle. Itachi’s lifeless body slumped on the ground, his brother’s fresh blood tickled down from his forehead, his final words still ringing in his ears. Sasuke feels like he’s going to suffocate right then and there, he tries to apologize: “I am sorry, I am sorry, I didn’t know. What can I do to bring you back?” but he chokes on the blood that’s gurgling in his own throat. He stares at the murky sky and can’t shake the feeling that he’s never going to see another clear sky in his life again.

When Sasuke opens his eyes again, there’s a warm sensation on his forehead and Itachi’s telling Sasuke that no matter how he goes on from here, he will always love him. He fades away, fragment by fragment, and Sasuke wants to protest, to plead Itachi don’t leave him alone. Sasuke had braced himself for this moment ever since he saw his brother again, but it doesn’t make things any easier, _it’s like he’s losing him all over again…_

“…uke, Sasuke!” It’s Naruto’s voice which finally rouses Sasuke from his sleep, and he will probably never tell Naruto this, but he’s grateful that everytime he suffers from these haunting nightmares, Naruto is always there by his side. Naruto is that light for him, the only person binding him to this world. “Having nightmares again?” The concern laced in Naruto’s voice is enough to soothe and calm him down. “I am fine, go back to sleep.” He replies with a hoarse voice. Instead of complying, Naruto tightens his grip on Sasuke’s waist slightly and closes the distance between their lips. It’s soft, tender and so unlike the aggressive kisses that Sasuke would give when he’s riding Naruto or the passionate kisses that Naruto would exchange with him when Naruto’s fucking him into the mattress. Naruto lets his lips linger for a while before pulling Sasuke into an embrace.

“I know you’ve suffer a lot, and those memories aren’t gonna stop torturing you any time soon. But all you have to do is remember this: I am here and I’ve got your back, no matter how bad your nightmares are, they are only dreams, while I am here in the reality and I am not going to let them hurt you.” Sasuke just nods quietly. He presses another kiss to Naruto’s cheek before sleep finally claims him again. This time, he sleeps through the night and into the morning peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my third work of NaruSasu. Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
